


Horror Movie Night

by nimnox



Series: Tay in Devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimnox/pseuds/nimnox
Summary: Tay enjoys a movie night with the brothers! Though not everyone likes horror movies...
Series: Tay in Devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836151
Kudos: 25





	Horror Movie Night

Taylor hummed softly as she flipped through the pages of her Devildom Law textbook. She was almost done with her homework, then she’d be free for the weekend. And in record time too. Ever since she had been taken to Devildom to be a student in an exchange program she had done her best to excel.   
“Don’t disappoint Lord Diavolo.” Those words echoed in her mind as she finished up her assignment and slipped it back into her folders for Monday. Before she could even put the folders in her bag Mammon was barging into her room.  
“Oi! Human! We’re getting ready for a movie night, get downsta- wait are you done with your homework already?!” Taylor giggled softly as Mammon’s awe.   
“Of course. Gotta get it done to enjoy the weekend properly, right?” She slipped the folders and textbooks into her bag before setting it down against the side of her desk. “You said it was movie night? What movie are we watching?”  
“I dunno, Satan’s picking it out tonight.” Mammon shrugged and walked over to Taylor. “Jeez, you didn’t even change out of your uniform yet. Get into something comfy and get downstairs. Or I’ll tell Beel you said he can have your snacks.”  
“Mammon!” Taylor whined and rushed to her wardrobe, pulling out a t-shirt and shorts. “Don’t you dare or I’ll give Goldie back to Lucifer!” She grinned at the shrill noise Mammon made before he left her room. Now that she had privacy again she quickly got dressed into her pajamas for the evening. She grabbed a blanket and a pillow before heading down to the common room. The human sighed as she heard the familiar shouts of the brothers. 

“And I said no, Asmo!” Mammon yelled at his younger sibling. Taylor peeked into the common room, pushing her glasses up as she took in the scene before her. Asmo was sitting on the couch, his foot up against Mammon’s chest. Mammon was reaching for the avatar of lust angrily. Most likely trying to get him away from Taylor’s usual spot on the sofa. Lucifer was sitting on the other side of the couch, his hand up to his face as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.   
“Mammon, I want to sit with her tonight! Poor dear’s been cooped up in her room working so hard all day, she needs pampering!”  
“Oh no, your idea of pampering will most likely involve fucking!” Mammon grabbed his brother’s ankle and tugged, earning a shriek from Asmodeus. Lucifer growled and slapped Mammon’s arm.   
“Enough. Asmo can sit with her tonight as he was on the sofa before you, Mammon. If you don’t sit down and be quiet then you’ll be on dish duty all day tomorrow.” Mammon pouted and huffed angrily before he plopped down in front of the couch, his arms crossing over his chest. Taylor sighed and smiled at the scene before she suddenly felt a hand on her back, making her jump. She looked back to the demon behind her and smiled.  
“Oh, Satan you startled me.”  
“My apologies.” The blond smiled warmly to her. “I found a human world horror if that’s alright with you.” He held up the DVD for her to see. She bit her lip and held her pillow tighter. “Have you seen it yet?”  
“No, but I heard it’s really scary.” She hummed and eeped when she suddenly felt arms around her. She turned around and let out a soft breath. Belphegor was trying to pull her to the couch.  
“Come on already you two. I want to get comfy.” Satan sighed and shook his head before heading to the T.V. to put the movie into the disc player. Belphie led Taylor to the sofa and curled up by her legs. Asmo perked up as their dear human sat down and gently took her hand.   
“Oh, honey! Your hands are overworked, they must be so sore…” He gently began to massage her knuckles. Taylor cooed softly and instantly relaxed.   
“Thank you, Asmo. That feels really nice.” She faintly blushed as she saw Lucifer smiling in the corner of her vision.   
“You’ve been working diligently on your tasks and homework. That’s good.” He slid an arm around the back of the couch behind Taylor, making her blush darker. Mammon grumbled from his seat by her legs.   
“Mn, I don’t want to disappoint Lord Diavolo.” She looked around for Beel and Levi. “When are they gonna get here… we’re ready for them.”   
“I’m here.” Beel came in with an armload of snacks and treats. Levi was walking in behind him apparently helping with the load of snacks. The otaku tossed a box of chocolates to Taylor.   
“You like those kind, right?” He faintly blushed when she smiled and nodded. “Good, I don’t want to make a second trip.” He sat down beside Mammon and pulled out his current game system. Beelzebub sat down nearby so he could have room for all his snacks.   
“We all ready?” Satan hummed and started the film. Taylor curled up in her seat and stared at the television with wide eyes. For once everyone sat in silence during the film. Satan had indeed picked a terrifying film. About halfway through, Taylor was trembling and clutching her blanket. She whimpered very softly as the main character walked through the haunted house and tried to hide from the monster. When said monster suddenly appeared, Mammon’s scream made Taylor jolt and yelp in fear. She clung to Lucifer and hid against him. The others jumped as well, besides Satan and Lucifer. Asmo immediately kicked Mammon’s shoulder.   
“Idiot!! Don’t s-scream like that!!”   
“What the fuck kind of movie did you pick, Satan?!”  
“A horror movie, Mammon.”  
“Are you alright, Taylor..?” Lucifer gently ran a hand through the human’s hair to help calm her down. Taylor whimpered and looked up at him tearfully.   
“I-I’m fine, I’m sorry. I just…”  
“Don’t worry. It’s alright.” The eldest smiled warmly at her and gently pulled her close. Asmo quickly joined in the cuddles and hugged Taylor from behind. Belphie grumbled at the movement and moved up to join the trio on the sofa.  
“If you scream like that again I’m going to shove my foot in your mouth.” He growled at Mammon, who growled and pouted as he looked back to the movie. The rest of the movie continued without any more screaming from the guys, though every time something made Taylor jump Lucifer would gently rub her back. Asmo would press his cheek against her shoulder and Belphie would nuzzle his face into her stomach. When the movie was over the boys started to clean up. Except Lucifer, as Taylor was still clinging to him. 

“Are you still scared, Taylor?” She flinched at the obvious amusement in his voice.   
“A-A… a little…” She blushed and started to pull away. Until Mammon popped up behind the sofa to scare her. She yelped and clung to Lucifer again, making the eldest sigh in annoyance at his brother.   
“Come, you can stay with me tonight.” He stood up, picking Taylor up and carrying her bridal style out of the room.   
“Aww, no fair! Why can’t she stay with me??” Asmo whined and trailed after his brother.   
“Taylor, which would you prefer? My room or Asmo’s?”  
“Yours. The colors in his room hurt my eyes after a long time.”  
“...Fair point.” Asmo shrugged. “Goodnight then, Taylor~ Use protection!” He trilled and ran back to assist his brothers. Taylor blushed brightly and looked up at Lucifer, who simply groaned in response.   
“Ignore him, Taylor. Let us prepare for bed.” He carried her up to his room and closed the door. “Do you need anything before we turn in for the evening?”  
“No, I think I’m okay.” She smiled at him shyly.   
“Alright. Go ahead and get comfortable, I’ll join you in a moment.” He set her on the bed and went to his bathroom to get changed into pajamas. Taylor sighed contently and curled up under the cool blankets. Her eyes were already closed when Lucifer came to join her, the mattress sinking as he slid into the bed behind her. Lucifer gently wrapped an arm around her stomach and pulled her close, sighing in annoyance as he heard a knock at the door.  
"Lucifer? Taylor? Can I come in? I cant sleep."   
"Belphie?" Taylor opened her eyes and sat up. "Oh, Lucifer… Cant we let him join us? You know your bed is large enough for the whole household…"  
"That's what I'm afraid of… the whole household in my bed." He grumbled softly and looked up at her. Though as soon as he saw her pleading eyes he sighed and shifted to make room in the bed. "Come in, Belphegor. Get comfortable with us." The door quickly opened and Belphie rushed into the room. He immediately snuggled up against Taylor's front making her giggle.   
"Better?"  
"Much." Belphie grinned and sighed contently. The three looked to the door as Beel came into the room.   
“Room for me..? I can’t sleep without Belphie in the room.”   
“...Fine, come on then.” Lucifer sighed and shifted. Beel slid into the bed behind Lucifer and curled up against his brother. Taylor giggled softly and turned around to nuzzle her face into Lucifer’s chest. The eldest barely even responded to the rest of his brothers coming into the room to join them. He knew it would end like this. But it wasn’t so bad… He faintly smiled and gently threaded his hand through Taylor’s hair.  
“Goodnight, guys…” She hummed softly. The others murmured their goodnights before everyone eventually drifted off to sleep.


End file.
